Weekly Bulletin
The Weekly Bulletin is a weekly update of things that happen to user Toa Hydros's various characters outside of The Hydros Chronicles. It is updated on his channel description on YouTube every week, with each entry possessing four updates. Entries Entry One *Recently, the OoMN has sent one of ther opperatives to meet with the leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Conqueror, in hopes of making an alliance. After some discussion, Conqueror and the other BoD members, Scar and Makuta Toxon, agreed. They have since been sending their forces to various locations around the universe to combat the BoM's leigons. *Zomahk, Makuta of Archosa, believed he was hot on the trail rouge Makuta Spiriah when he was confronted by former BoM leader Miserix. After a brief struggle with Miserix, Zomahk was forced to reveal Makuta Teridax's current location. Having gained the information he needed, Miserix absorbed Zomahk into his body, effectivly killing him. *After making a stop at the Southern Continent, Zuvak, Toa of Plant Life and OoMN opperative, traveled to the island of Archosa, homeland of the Saursapiens, in hopes of negotiating an alliance. While the island's ruler had hoped for Archosa to remain neutral in the Brotherhood's war with the Order, Zuvak eventually managed to win the Archosian's loyalty to the Order after helping repel an invasion of Rahkshi. Zuvak later began traveling north to an undisclosed location. *The OoMN's opperative in Karda Nui has since revealed the true intentions of Makuta Verahk to a fellow member on Daxia, via telepathy. This has lead the Order to sending members Zorvahk Rex and Observos to one of Verahk's secret bases on a small island near Xia in hopes of finding a potential weakness in his ultimate weapon, the Zusorahk. So far, however, their efforts have been fruitless. Entry Two *Shortly after helping the other BoD members declare war on the BoM, Makuta Toxon was informed by a soldier named Gilvex of a cache of weapons hidden on an island near his factions base. When he arrived, however, Toxon was faced with a BoM ambush. He was later killed by his former allies. Gilvex, meanwhile, is currently plottingof how to lure Conqueror and Scar into a similar trap. *Due to the efforts of OoMN member Kevtho and Toa Oksaki, the Brotherhood's attempts to conquer one of the islands south of Metru Nui have gone aerie. They have recently dispatched Ohtvek and a small army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa to the island in hopes of overwhelming the two defenders. *After learning of the Barraki's return to the light of day, Dark Hunter Reptilian left the island of Odina some time ago after completing a mission in the waters around Voya Nui. He has since met up with Ehlek who has recruited him into his army once again. *The recent and mysterious disappearances of several Skrall and Glatorian from various villages around the south of the desert planet of Bara Magna have locals on edge. Who or what would wish to kidnap (or was even capable of kidnapping) such powerful warriors is a mystery. Several villages have sent out many search parties in hopes of finding some evidence of what happened to them. None have returned. Entry Three *Unable to find anything of use at Makuta Verahk's base near Xia, Order members Zorvahk Rex and Observos have received orders to head to an island in the south to lend there aid to Toa Oksaki and Kevtho, who have just driven the Rahi back, only to be greeted by a legion of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa led by Ohtvek. The two have been doing everything in there power to keep the army at bay. So far, however, their efforts seem to be in vain. *Upon receiving orders from Toa Helryx, leader of the OoMN, Conqueror has sent a large group of Zyglak, Skakdi, and Frostelus to aid Kevtho and Oksaki in their struggles. However, BoM Rahkshi and Rahi have been hindering the group's efforts to reach the island. Whether or not they will arrive in time is uncertain at the present. *Recently, a Skakdi Dark Hunter codenamed "Render" has reappeared on Xia after disappearing for over 1,000 years after departing on a mission to the center of the Southern Continent. When questioned on where he had been, the Skakdi simply replied that he had merely been imprisoned by someone. Why he is lying, and why he seems to be hideing something from the other DH is a mystery. *On the desert planet of Bara Magna, the mutant Skrall Verex has recently made an alliance with Zecrek, the leader of a large pack of Vorox and Zesk. They, along with Verex's companions; Ranzesk and Drex, have been sighted by many people stalking the outskirts of various villages, though they seem to be keeping a particularly close eye on the village of Roxtus, home of the Rock Tribe. What they are up to, and whether or not they are responsible for the recent disappearances of several Glatorian, Vorox, and Skrall, is currently unknown. Entry Four *Recently, a battle between Toa of Fire Adiahk and a creature known only as "The Being" has erupted in a Matoran small settlement on the Northern Continent. The clash began when The Being went on a rampage for reasons unknown, leading it to wreak havoc on the settlement. Adiahk arrived soon afterward and immediately confronted his former friend. Unable to reach out to any part of his transformed friend’s true self, the Toa of Fire reluctantly decided he had end The Being’s rampage once and for all in order to protect the settlement’s inhabitants. The two are currently locked in an intense battle. Who will be victorious remains to be seen. *While making their way to the island Kevtho and Oksaki were protecting, Order members Zorvahk Rex and Observos have recently stumbled across a wounded Rahi known as Rahzak, who had apparently washed up on a beach. The duo are currently trying to treat his wounds, though Rahzak is still unconscious. Whether he will survive or not is unknown at the present. *BoD lieutenant "Frostbite" has recently left his post on Xia and has returned to the Dark Brotherhood base to report to Conqueror. The Zarak detailed the sudden reappearance of the Skakdi Dark Hunter known as Render, as well as the sudden colonization of Xia by the Dark Hunters. Conqueror has since Frostbite back to Xia with orders for his operatives among the hunters to keep an eye on the Skakdi, and to loot whatever weapons they can smuggle out of the city. *On the planet of Bara Magna, village residence have reported sightings of a large, red creature or being who has been stalking the wastelands. Whatever this creature is, it seems to be opposing whatever Glatorian Verex has been up to, as it has been seen clashing with him and his allies numerous times. Also opposing Verex’s activities is a strange blue creature that has also been sighted a few times. Equipped with wings, it has been causing an unending amount of trouble for the Bone Hunters and Skrall as well. Who these entities are and what they want is remain unknown. Entry Five *The battle between Toa Adiahk and "The Being" has finally been decided. With no choice but to put a stop to the destruction, the Toa of Fire was forced to slay his former friend in order to spare innocent Matoran lives. The Toa was last seen carrying his friend's lifeless body away from the seen. It is assumed he will give The Being a proper burial before finally moving on. *While making their way back to the island of Destral, Makuta Scorpios and Toa of Shadow Umbron have been confronted by a duo of OoMN members known as Zorvahk Rex and Observos, as well as a Rahi named Rahzak. After a brief battle, Scorpios was killed by an enraged Rahzak. Umbron was seriously wounded but managed to escape. After barley manageing to calm Rahzak down, Zorvahk and Observos explained the Order's currently war against the Brotherhood and asked the Rahi for his assistance. Rahzak agreed and joined the two on their journey. *A desperate message has recently reached Mysa, a BoD general. Both Dark Brotherhood leaders, Conqueror and Scar, have been captured by the BoM. After realizing they had been with Gilvex, she attempted to question Gilvex about what had happened. Instead, the traitorous Zarak attacked Mysa while her back was turned. She later awakened in a holding chamber and was confronted by Gilvex. The Zarak then told Mysa of his betrayal and his plans to take command of the BoDs armies in the "absence" of all of its beloved leaders. Conqueror and Scar, meanwhile, have been tortured and questioned by two Makuta, Vamahk and Dracon. *Toa Oksaki and Kevtho were beginning to question whether help would arrive in time when Order members Zorvahk Rex and Observos made the scene. Along with their new ally Rahzak, they were able to help the two make some progress against Ohtvek's forces. Despite this, however, they are still seriously out-numbered. They have received word that a large group of Dark Brotherhood reinforcements are on their way, but are uncertain if the band will arrive in time. Category:Toa Hydros